Kagome A Leaf Shinobi!
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: Kagome is a leaf shinobi, and can't remember much. Kakashi is her teammate, and she hasn't aged a day from when she was lost on the mission that killed Obito and rin.
1. Kagome comes in!

**Kagome- a Shinobi of the leaf!**

**Summary- Kagome is a kunochi from the leaf. she shows up one day, and some people recognize her, not who you'd expect though. she is a demon's container, and hides her ears by a bandanna leaf headband. she has sharp teeth, claw-like fingernails, can jump well, even for a shinobi, and her eyes are chocolate brown when she is normal, but they turn gold when she uses her bloodlimit. she gets put on Kakashi's team, they are all about fifteen, and so is Kagome. will she remember where she came from, or has she forgotten forever?**

**K.L.K- so.... this is a good story, and the only reason it is on Inuyasha's thing is because I wanted something good for it, something that people wouldn't expect, and will shock you. well, it isn't angst, maybe drama... definately adventure!**

**Kagome- where is Inuyasha?**

**K.L.K- (shifty eyes) off... in the fuedal era... see, you put the shikon jewel together, and you got taken to the Naruto world. you don't remember what happened... what i have in mind is too much for you to handle... trust me on this one!**

**Naruto- thankfully, K.L.K doesn't own 'Naruto' OR ' Inuyasha', and is in no way getting payment for this story, or infringing on a copyright!**

**K.L.K- yeah, so all the lawyers out ther can take the stick out of thier asses! don't own , don't sue!**

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto wailed. "pleeeeeeeeee_eeeeeeeeease_!"

"Naruto! stop it! I'm not buying you anymore ramen!" Sakura told him sternly. "my wallet is nearly empty, _baka_!" her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"please? oh fine!" he said as he pouted, seeing the look on her face. he then grumbled a few choice words that Sakura laughed at.

"besides, Kakashi-sensei is training us today, and is meeting us at the bridge." she told him, while walking to the aformentioned spot. "something about sparring..." she trailed off absent-mindedly.

"oh yea-!" he was cut off by a moan, and someone falling out of a tree. "oh my kami!" Sakura shrieked as she went to the figure and turned it over. Naruto was surprised.

she looked about fifteen, and was wearing black shinobi pants and a dark and light green shirt that looked like a tanktop with two hands with claws crossing in front of a cresent moon, each wielding a kunai and shuriken. '_her family crest,'_ he thought. her leaf headband was in bandanna style, almost like Ibiki's, but much looser.

her long ebony hair looked to be at her shoulder blades, and was in a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. her skin looked healthy, but was pale. her hands looked to be clawed, and her slightly open mouth had slight fangs protruding from the soft pink lips. she had shinobi sandals and gear as well, all of it black, and a Katana was strapped to her side.

"OI! she's waking up!" Sakura said as the girl started to awaken. her eyes fluttered open. "how are--?"

"_Inuyasha_!" she yelled as she woke up, she not registering she was there.

"who?" Sakura asked, just as confused as the Uzumaki was.

"I don't remember... all I can see are golden eyes... and blood..." the girl shut her chocolate brown eyes quickly. she opened them a few seconds later. "where am I?" she asked them.

"you are in Konoha, the hidden leaf village. could you tell us your name?" Naruto asked, helping the girl to her feet.

"sure, I think it's Higarashi Kagome... _yep_! that's it all right!" Kagome said, glad to remember something. "you know, this village is familiar..." she said looking around.

"well, we're going to go and train with our sensei, wanna come?" asked Naruto.

"Sure! it might help me remember something. I remember this village, and being a shinobi. I remember jutsus and I remember becoming a shinobi. it's just where I was and what happened before you found me is a mystery... I remember my name and that I am fifteen years old...that's it." she said, screwing her face up, trying to remember. something... _Anything_.

"well, we'd better get going!" the rosette nin said, making Kagome stop trying to remember, and she followed them to a bridge that had a raven-haired boy on it, seemingly bored.

"OI! Sasuke-teme! this is Kagome, she is a Konoha shinobi, and can't remeber most stuff. just a few things about her and her ninja training, so be nice and don't freak her out!" Naruto said as he plopped down next to the boy, Sasuke. or, as Kagome snickered inwardly, 'Duck-ass hair boy'.

"Higarashi Kagome, pleased to meet you." the black-haired female said, nodding her head slightly.

"Uchiha Sasuke. pleased to aqqaint you also." the raven-haired boy said, not even blinking. or changing his tone.

"hn." she said as she sat beside Naruto. a small 'poof' was heard then....

"YOU'RE LATE!" screamed Sakura and Naruto, as the man sighed.

"well, I had to save a kitten from the Inuzuka's kennel again, you_ know_ those dogs..." Kakashi trailed off as he saw Kagome, and Kagome was looking at him with wide eyes.

"_Kagome_!?" Kakakshi whispered.

"_Kakashi_!?" Kagome whispered. Kakashi enveloped her in a hug, and after releasing her asked,

"where have you_ been_ all this time!? and why are you still _fifteen_?!" his eyes widened.

"I can't remember! all I remember is waking up to these two, and all my ninja raining. that's about it." she said, still not beliveing she had found Kakashi.

"well, it's been about ten years since I last saw you, and it was on the mission, Obito and Rin's last mission... I can't believe you're alive!" he said, hugging her again.

"Kaka-kun! can't... Breathe!!!" Kagome whispered as he hugged her tightly.

"Oops! sorry Kag-chan!" he said releasing her.

"_what the hell is going on_!?" Naruto yelled, getting the two reminessing pals to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"well, Kag-chan here used to be on my team. she went missing on the mission that Obito and Rin were killed on. we had to leave her to fight something, but she obiously defeated it. she's been a missing ninja for ten years, and she hasn't aged a bit!" Kakashi said.

"well, do you think we should tell Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"oh yeah... Minato died, and so did Sarutobi..." said Kakashi.

"well... I guessed as much... well, this 'Tsunade' is the Hokage, correct?" Naruto nodded. "I think I remember her... well, let's go!" Kagome said as Kakashi and the rest of team seven went to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

**K.L.K- well, how was it, please review!**

**Naruto- wow... lot of possibilities with this story...**

**Kagome- yeah...**

**K.L.K- _EDIT_!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kagome- (holds ears) holy shit! that hurt my ears, goddamnit!**

**K.L.K- yes, well, it no longer burns my corneas to read this. (sighs in relief) I hope it's better now, I really do. and I REALLY wanna put Sai in here... but for the sake and simplicity of this fanfiction, I won't. so, please-**

**Kakashi- REVIEW!**


	2. Shippou? Sesshoumaru? Miroku? JIRAYA

**Ch.2 of Kagome- A leaf Shinobi!**

**K.L.K- OH MY JASHIN. I've been gone for SO LONG. O.O I'm sorry.**

**please check out my poll on my profile, please and thank you, Ja Ne for now, K.L.K!**

**I'll probably update very seldom on this. I have many, many other fanfictions, so I am SO sorry if I don't update so much! I'll try to update once every so often...**

* * *

they walked clear to the Hokage tower, where Kagome's brown eyes had sparks of recognition running through them, although her face showed nothing of the sort. they walked through the the doors, and went up to where Tsunade was undoubtedly sleeping and not doing paperwork.

they made it up to the doors, and they walked into the office.

Tsunade, as predicted earlier, was asleep.

"Shishou! it's time to get up!" Sakura urged the 5th Hokage, shaking her shoulders.

"eh...? whhhhhaaat?" the blonde Sannin said sleepily as she sat up bolt upright, hair mussed and a thin line of drool on her cheek. there was a small puddle of drool on the desk where she had been laying, but everyone was used to it by now.

"there's someone you have to meet..." the pinkette grinned.

Kagome stepped out from behind them all to meet the wide-eyed stare of her old friend. "Yo, Tsunade. I see that the years have been good to you."

"K-Kag-chan!? I thought you had been lost!"

"...I was. I don't remember much..."

"well, it's good to have you in the village again!" the blonde squealed as she hugged the 15-year old.

"it's good to BE back. I'm sorry I missed so much." and the newly instanted Kagome sat down. "so, you became Hokage? what happened to Minato and Sarutobi?" she asked, unblinkingly.

"Minato....died protecting the village. Sarutobi was killed by the Sannin, Orochimaru."

"hn. I remember him. the one that killed the rest of my family." the other's eyes flew to her, shocked. even Kakashi's.

"yes, I'm afraid so."the Hokage nodded sadly.

"hn. good to see you. Is ero-sennin still around?" Kagome asked.

"hm? who called me ero-sennin?" Said sannin said as he strolled into the office, grinning.

"I did, ero-sennin!" the raven-haired girl said and grinned.

Jiraya looked at her. he rubbed his eyes then stared at her. he rushed forward into a hug. "KAG-CHAN!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE FOREVER!!!!" he yelled as he hugged her tighter and tighter.

"can't..._BREATHE_...!" she joked, then he let her go.

"where have you been?" he asked.

she shrugged and gave a tiny, slight smile. "I don't know, myself. I just remember waking up to fox-boy and pinky over there." the pointed her thumb at them, and they gave squawks of indignation.

"oh." he smiled at her. "so, you stayed the same age. interesting."

she nodded. "Hai."

all of a sudden, a shinobi ran into the office. "Lady Tsunade, there's a strange group attacking a group of Jonin on the south end of Konoha's training grounds."

Kagome snapped to attention. "what does it look like?" she asked suspiciously.

"it's a strange man with long white hair and a fluffy thing on his shoulder, and a man in black and purple robes. they're accompanied by a small tiny child who can control blue fire."

her eyes flashed and she gasped. "oh no!" then she took off, the rest of them running after her, calling her name and for her to slow down.

when they got on the scene, thier eyes widened. Kagome stopped in her tracks, her breath hitching in her throat, as her eyes dialated until the pupils were humongous.

_"Miroku! stop groping Sango!"_

_"Shippou! great job! that picture is great!"_

_"Sesshoumaru! stop trying to kill him, he didn't mean to trip over Rin_!"

the shouts echoed through her mind, and she clenched her teeth. "STOP!" she commanded the Jonin group who were attacking the group.

"Miroku, Shippou, Sesshoumaru! w-why are you here? how?" she called out as they ventured closer.

"we don't know, Miko." the Inu-taiyoukai said emotionlessly. "This Sesshoumaru and these pack members of yours found ourselves in this strange forest two hours ago."

Miroku nodded. "Hai, Lady Kagome. we have no idea why we're here."

the little Kitsune was looking wide-eyed at her. "_KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASAAAAAAAAAAAN_!" he yelled as he took a flying leap at her, and she caught him.

"oh, Shippou, my little kit..." she whispered as they hugged each other, then he stayed on her shoulder.

"where's Sango?" she asked the other two males. "and Rin?"

they glanced at each other. "we don't know." Miroku toned sadly.

Kagome turned her gaze to the ground. "Ah. I see..."

* * *

**K.L.K- (covers face) My Jashin! I need to re-write the first chapter. badly. but I won't. here's the second chapter.**


	3. Oh, here come the questions from demons!

**K.L.K- (covers face again) Gah... the first chapter...it still buuuuuuuurns...**

**Kagome- well, damn! it does to me, too. (whimpers) you will RE-WRITE THAT tonight, got it?!**

**K.L.K- I hear ya, Kag-chan! I'm on it. (shivers) gah...horrifying...**

**Sesshoumaru- Authoress, when will this Sesshoumaru get to be the hero?**

**K.L.K- never. well... you're a good guy in all of this, but still. DOWWWN, boy. XD**

**Sesshoumaru- This Sesshoumaru is not a lowly canine.**

**K.L.K- I know that. it's still too funny, Inu-taiyoukai. alrighty then, lets get this damned fanfic started.**

**Shippou- K.L.K doesn't own "Inuyasha"~! Rumiko Takahashi does!**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Naruto screamed, and Kagome turned towards him, a amused smirk placed onto her features.

"this little kit here is Shippou; a Fox youkai, and my adopted kit. the man with long silver hair and the markings on his face is Lord Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the fuedal western lands. the Monk in the robes is Miroku, a monk with true ryuukei." she said tonelessly.

Tsunade raised her eyebrow. "how do you know these things, Kag-chan?" she asked as she looked them all over, and this was what the other nin there were doing as well.

"well, you know my amnesiac loss of memory?" everyone nodded. "it turns out that it isn't permanent, thank Jashin-sama." she sighed in relief.

Miroku looked at her wierdly. "'Jashin'?" he echoed.

"Hai, oh... it's a habit I picked up from one of my buddies." she shrugged. "an old buddy that I've lost contact with, obviously."

Jiraya looked at Shippou and Sesshoumaru warily. "they're...demons?" he asked disbelieveingly.

"Hai." Kagome nodded. "I am not only a Kunoichi, but a Miko as well, for some reason I was trapped in the fuedal era for some time. gomen." she shrugged slightly.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with his cold, unfeeling golden orbs. "what is a 'Kunoichi', Miko? we haven't the knowledge that you must have of this strange place." he quirked a silvery white eyebrow, and she sighed.

"of course, I forgot about that. a Kunoichi is a female ninja, and I happen to be a shinobi of one of the great hidden villages. my village is Konohagakure No Sato." she pointed to her headband. "it seems that when I went to the fuedal era, my outfit changed and was left for me in this time, and I wore a schoolgirl outfit. but when I came back, I found my regular ninja clothes on my body once more." her eyes darkened. "I remember my past now... and it isn't pretty." a deep scowl adorned her face.

Miroku looked warily at the ninja, and he clutched his staff in a position that would be easily used as a defensive or offensive attack. "what is the strange arua emitting from these ninja?" he asked.

"oh!" she slapped a palm to her forhead, over her hitiate. "that's Chakra! each person has thier own chakra. it's basically life energy. it has thier own signature, and we nin can tell who a person is if we know thier chakra signature. however, we can also mask our signature, so that others cannot sense us." she shrugged. "basically in most dangerous situations, it's killed, be killed, or be captured, tortured, and interrogated by enemies. not all that different from the fuedal era, ne?" she smiled.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "are there... demons here?" he sniffed, then a slight frown came to his features. "I do not smell any youkai."

she sighed. "there are demons, yes, but that is a story I will tell you later. confidential information cannot be heard by many ears, Sesshoumaru." her eyes twinkled, and he nodded.

"Kaasan, whats this?" Shippou asked, pulling out a ninja throwing knife.

"oh, that's a kunai, Shippou." she replied absently, patting his head. she looked down at her little kit, and smiled. "I'll teach you how to throw them later, sweetie." the little boy grinned, then put the extremely sharp knife back into it's holster.

"Kagome-sama, who are those people?" the Houshi asked, guesturing to the people behind her.

"ah, this conversation is for a time when we are not surrounded by Jonins, ne?" everyone nodded, and they went to a training ground.

"alright, Tsunade is the Hokage, or leader, of the village." Kagome pointed to her. "Haruno Sakura," the girl waved. "Uzumaki Naruto; have I ever told you you're like a carbon copy of my old Sensei?" he shook his head. "ah, well. Hatake Kakashi," the man waved and gave his usual 'Yo'. "Uchiha Sasuke." he just glared. "okay then... Jiraya; or as I call him, Ero-Sennin..." the man mock-glared then laughed. "and I think that's it..." she grinned.

"do you need a place to stay, Kag-chan?" Tsunade asked as she stood.

"no, Tsunade-chan. I still have my old clan's house, remember?" Kagome raised her eyebrow, and Tsunade nodded, then left.

Kagome stood, and inclined her head slightly to the nin as they all left. she turned to her fuedal era friends and adopted son, and spoke shortly and to the point. "follow me."

they followed her through a twisting forest path, until they got to a large house that was one-leveled. they entered, and Shippou gagged.

"Kaasan, why does this place smell so rotten? kinda like those battle-sites we went through in the fuedal era that had been there for awhile?" the kit asked, covering his nose.

her eyes hardened. "because of a sannin called Orochimaru." she chewed her lip a bit, and led them to the other side of the house, where it didn't smell quite as badly. "he is a monster. a true _monster_. he's so twisted that I don't doubt he's insane. he killed my entire family here, in this house, and forced me to watch every murder. and what's worse is, that he made me burn thier bodies. but," she interjected into her own sentence. "that is the life of many shinobi. many have lost thier families, and it is nothing special. that Sasuke boy... I do not doubt his family was killed either." she shook her head. "poor boy." she 'Tsk'ed under her breath, and then walked to some doors. they all dispersed into the rooms, and went to bed. they would talk in the morning.

* * *

**K.L.K- alright! finished....time to re-write the first chapter. TT-TT usually I wouldn't do something like this, but it's just...so...eye-burningly bad to me now. Y-Y**

**Sakura- alright then, hurry it up!**

**K.L.K- fine. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. what happened to Miroku and Shippou?

**K.L.K- WHOOT! fourth chapter. it's about three a.m here in drab, wintery Ohio, and there's a Level Three snow emergency going on right now, so school's been cancelled for three days straight, counting later today.**

**Sakura- wow.**

**K.L.K- I know, right? I'm updating alot on this right now. (sweatdrops) I'll try to finish this off soon, but the chapters will undoubtedly go into the double-digits, so don't worry.**

**Kagome- we aren't. (playing Zelda: Twillight Princess, and the controller flies out of her hand) Oops! watch out, Sa-!**

**("OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!")**

**Kagome-...-suke... (looks at Uchiha laying on the ground, unconcious) uh-oh. K.L.K...help...? we'd better get Sakura to heal him...**

**K.L.K- (pokes him with a stick and he groans) Nah, he'll be fine... now what did I tell you about playing on the Wii?**

**Kagome- (drones) Always use the Wrist strap on the controller, or someone will get hurt.**

**K.L.K- quite. (turns to readers) PLEASE use the wrist strap when you play on your Wii's, and don't hurt your arms! Stretch before you play. Wiinjuries are BAD, and they are REALLY, REALLY REAL, so be cautious!**

**Sesshoumaru- the Kitsune is right. and could we get on with this fanfiction work?**

**K.L.K- TT-TT fine. I don't own ANYTHING, alright? now on with the fic.**

* * *

Kagome yawned as she wandered out of her room, in her shinobi clothing with her gear in place. only her hair was down and still mussed from sleep, her eyes were barely kept open, and her Hitiate was in her pocket for the moment, as she didn't want to put it on. she walked into the kitchen, where the others were already up by no doubt, and she opened the door and entered, dragging her shinobi-sandaled feet on the wooden floor as she went over to the table, and sat down like asack of potatoes had just been flopped there.

Miroku placed a steaming mug of brown substance in front of her, and she took a few sips before her muscles relaxed. "Ahh, _Coffee_." she murmered under her breath, and she gave a satisfied smile. "Arigatou, Miroku." she nodded, and looked at the others sitting at the table.

"so, Miko, should we ask the questions, or will you tell us?" the silver eyebrow rose, and she sighed.

"ask away." she waved it off with one hand, and continued to sip her beverage.

"Do shinobi have techniques, Miko?" Sesshoumaru asked, cutting right to the choice.

she nodded. "Hai. they're called Jutsu. they use chakra with a combination of handsigns. there is genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. Ninjutsu are regular battle attacks, and such. Genjutsu is illusionary techniques, and need a good control of the chakra, otherwise it will backfire badly on the user. Taijutsu is purely physical strength, but it has been enforced with chakra-induced strength, as in Sakura and Tsunade-chan's case. there are also special jutsus. such as doujutsu; a eye technique that is only found in a kekki genkai, or bloodlimit that is passed down through families or clans."

they all nodded.

she scratched her head, and then she smiled. "oh yeah!" she took two well-known ninja weapons from her pouch and holster. "alright, this is a kunai," she flicked the knife and then caught it, and put it down on the table, and then held up the other one. "this is a shuriken; a ninja throwing star." she held it between her middle and index finger, as it glittered in the light, then she put it back into her pouch.

"So... you're one of these 'shinobi', and are from this village?" Miroku asked.

"hai." she nodded.

he sighed. "this is so confusing..." he closed his eyes, and they flew open in surprise. "The Kazaana... it isn't pulling and tearing anymore..."

the brown eyes flashed, and she grabbed his right hand and unwrapped the gauntlet, and then stared at his hand and smiled. "well, looks like you have a bloodlimit, Miroku."

his eyes widened, the inky purple orbs flashed. "what!?"

she shrugged. "it seems that when you crossed to this world, the Kazaana would no longer be a curse. instead, it transformed into a Kekkei Genkai. this looks like all you have to do is smear a bit of blood onto the mark, and make the handsign for tiger, and it will automatically open, and you can control it with a thought. interesting." she prodded it a few more times. "you might want to get a glove to wear over it instead of the gauntlet. Ninja's hands are more targeted for obvious reasons. and you might be able to use your Ryuukei for chakra, or maybe it's the same thing..." she trailed off.

Shippou looked at his feet. "hey, Kaasan? why're my feet normal?" he asked, and she looked.

"interesting. it seems that you guys are undergoing changes to suit this world. it's a good thing, too, because you guys have too much of a presence to be civillian. you'd automatically be targeted by enemy nin in an attack." she looked at Shippou, and grinned. "it looks like your tail, hair, and eyes aren't going away, Shippou. you'll probably age like a regular human and have the same lifespan, but also still have your demonic blood." she smiled.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "_how_ do you know these things, Miko?"

she sighed. her old Tachi hadn't gotten around to telling him. "because, In the other world, I was a half-demon. in this world, I'm exactly how I used to be." she grinned, then her two fox ears popped from her midnight-blue hair, matching it, and they twitched once before they settled.

* * *

**K.L.K- well, I couldn't let Miroku's curse follow him, right? Shippou's looking more like a regular kid now, he'll be around five or six... Sesshoumaru's looking roughly the same.**

**Kagome- O.O**

**K.L.K- well, sorry for the cliffie! I gotta go.**


	5. a little short, WTF will happen to Sessh

**K.L.K- YESH the fifth chapter of 'Kagome- A Leaf Shinobi!'... by the way, I'm gonna change the title sooner or later... I sucked pretty bad at titles and summaries back then, so expect a change with both the summary and title. anyone have one title that's bitchin'?**

**Kagome- (sweatdrop) she did start this almost a year ago. and that's EXACTLY why she re-wrote the first chapter and edited out most of the stuff in it that irked her.**

**K.L.K- OH! OH! and guess what?!**

**Kakashi- what?**

**K.L.K- I told my mom that I have a terrible grade in Science class, and bad grades in others, and she didn't ground me! (dances macarana) WHOOT! WHOOT! WHOOT! (looks to the readers with cameras recording it)....Whoot...? ahahahaha.....(stops dancing)....nobody saw that...**

**Itachi- yes they did. they RECORDED it. and they're running off to put it on Youtube. (evil smirk)**

**K.L.K- O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!**

**Kagome- alrighty then...**

**Kisame- K.L.K doesn't own ANYTHING except her laptop, and her black fingernail polish.**

**K.L.K- HELLZ YEAH!**

**Everyone else- (sweatdrop)**

* * *

Sesshoumaru took the ears in calculatively. "a Hanyou as _well_ as a Miko? strange..."

she shrugged. "it seems my chakra transferred over into Ryuukei, and my Hanyou blood became less apparent for a few years before showing itself."

he nodded. "I see. what will become a change to this Sesshoumaru?"

she peered at him. "well, for one your Mokomoko-sama is going away... your mark of royalty looks like it's a juin now, you might want to hide it under a Hitiate... your eyes are still gold, your claws are still there but on your wrists," she took a look. "there is a seal, and it looks like you will have to wipe some blood over them and use a jutsu to use your poison whips... your hair will probably need to be braided, by the way. Shinobi have to rough it alot. try to summon your Inner demon."

he did as commanded for once, and his eyes didn't turn red, but his hands were covered with a red chakra.

"alright then, your Inner demon is demonic chakra now when you summon it's energy..." she murmurered out loud, and then poked his hand, as he twitched. "and you will probably have the same lifespan as a regular human and age as such. how old are you in human years, Sesshoumaru?"

he thought for a moment. "about... twenty three years of age, I suppose." he shrugged.

she clicked her tongue. "you'll probably feel human emotions now, so if you need to talk to me about the transition, I'll be here to talk here unless I'm off on a misson..."

he nodded. "I will be sure to do that, Miko."

she looked to him and sighed. "Sesshoumaru, times have changed drastically here. Mikos don't exist anymore. Monks don't have power except for the mundane needs. In a shinobi village, Taboos all but dissapear, due to the shortened lives of the many inhabitants. but not everyone is shinobi. some are civillian, and we protect the village along with them." she rubbed her temples. "it's hard to explain to someone that hasn't grown up with it."

he raised his eyebrow.

"what I'm saying is, don't call me a Miko. you can call me Onna, or just by my name or even Higurashi-san, but the title Miko will only bring trouble."

he nodded after a moment. "alright...Onna-san."

she smiled. "that's better... alright, Miroku-sama? you'll probably have to not wear your robes... you need to be able to move without any excess meterial hindering your movement, and that means you'll need an entire new wardrobe. Shippou-kun, you'll be instated into the academy, since I know that's what you want, and I'll train you... we'll need to get some clothes for you, and some shoes, definately..." she sighed. "I guess we'll be off to one of the clothing shops. plus I need a newer outfit..." she picked at a rip she had on the pants that she had sewn up with a white thread, the sloppy stitches showing against the dark material. "damn I should've learned how to sew back then..."

she went into the cupboard and brought out a stuffed wallet, and the others raised thier questioning stares to her.

she shrugged and grinned. "we're going shopping."

the guys looked at each other, and simultainiously groaned. they knew how cumbersome it could be. she gave Shippou some old shoes of hers, and they were off.

* * *

**K.L.K- the shopping will be interesting, so it will be a whole different chapter with some extra surprises in it.**

**Kagome- (exasperatedly) where in the seven hells are you going with this fic?!**

**K.L.K- e-ehem...(nervous laughter)...I dunno...**

**Kagome- (wide eyes) WHAT?!**

**K.L.K- well thanks for reading please review gotta go byez! (hurredly ninja poofs away)**


	6. teh Shopping trip! wow, lotta stuff

****

K.L.K- AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

**everyone- (holding ears)**

**Kagome- OW! what the hell, K.L.K?!**

**K.L.K- (sweatdrop) sorries. I was playing Zelda; Ocarina of time on my N64, when a HUMONGOUS wolf spider crawled out from under my home entertainment center! and I was sitting there and it crawled onto my foot! and it got away... somehow... and now it's plotting it's revenge for me, because I whacked two of it's legs off instead of killing it. TT-TT eek.**

**Kisame- oooooooookay theeeen...**

**K.L.K- (droning) I don't own, don't sue... hmm... sixth chapter, eh? cool. so, here we go.**

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened at the humongous store. "oh damn it. how in the seven hells are we going to be able to get through all this in two hours?" she sighed as she realized, as she calculated it in her mind, that it would take at least six hours of shopping, including the weapon shop, and then food for them, and not to mention some food for her refridorator. "damn it." she straightened her Hitiate that hid her animalistic ears atop her head from view, and knew this would be quite a task to complete.

Sesshoumaru heaved a inaudible sigh. "so, M--..." he stopped himself. "Onna-san, where do we begin?"

she glanced to him and Miroku. "the mens section. you guys need new clothes more than me."

Shippou nodded, and she smiled.

"then it's off to the younger section for you, Shippou." the little fox-kit grinned.

she looked to the other two and ushered them towards the men's section, and Shippou sat on her shoulders as she moved through the aisles, basket in hand. she picked up several pairs of pants in various sizes, since she didn't know what the two would wear, obviously, and some dark blue tee-shirts, then a few black non-sleeved ones, a purple one, and a few long sleeved shirts in various colours, then picked up three pairs of sandals for them each, all a different size. she pointed them to the changing rooms after she'd shoved the clothing bundles into thier arms, and they went inside.

Miroku came out first in a dark blue pair of three-qaurter long pants, tucked into the pair of sandals that fit, and with a dark purple sip-up tanktop on. Kagome clicked her tongue as she saw the sizes on the tags and sighed.

"okay Miroku, seems like you're built like a regular shinobi then." she shrugged, and then sent him back into the changing room to try on more outfits to see what he liked.

Sesshoumaru came out in a dark grey pair of longer pants that went to his ankles, a black pair of regular shinobi boots, and a red and white half-sleeved loose chest-baring shirt, with mesh underneath that, hiding his skin. his hair was in a ponytail that cascaded down his back, and his Mokomoko-sama was almost gone, the tail-like apendage receeding into his tailbone. his gold eyes glittered with confusion at the strange, easy-to-move-in clothing, but she'd explain it to him later.

"good choice, Sesshoumaru. I'll show you how to braid your hair later, and how to wrap bandages around your forehead." she smiled slightly, and then pointed back at the changing room. "find some more clothing you'd wear, and then come back out." she instructed, and with a slight eye-roll, Sesshoumaru went back into the small changing room.

she waved over a shop attendant, with a big fake cheesy smile and obviously very fake blonde hair, judging by the brown eyebrows. her nose twitched at the woman's overly scented perfume, and she faked her smile.

"yes, miss? need some help?" the attendant, who was named 'Mizati' judging by her nametag.

"yes, my two male friends' came in here with clothing that no longer fit them on, and it would be wonderful if they could pay for thier clothes and wear them out. miss, is this alright?" Kagome asked.

the woman nodded, and told her to just come to the register whenever they were ready to pay, and that the men could wear thier clothes out.

"thank you." Kagome quicckly gave her thanks, and then saw the men come out of the changing rooms with the same clothing as before they had changed into, and thier new chosen other articles of clothing in thier arms. the saleswoman drooled and Kagome sweatdropped.

"here, Onna-san." Sesshoumaru handed his old fuedal era outfit to the Higurashi, and Miroku did the same. KAgome felt a prickling sensation on the back of her neck, and turned to see the saleswoman glaring at her and Shippou. she glared viciously right back, and the woman quickly turned and fled to the register.

she went over to the small children's section, and picked out a pair of brown knee-length shorts for her kit, and a green shirt with the leaf symbol on it in black, as she picked out three pairs of dark blue sandals for him. she also got him a pair of grey shorts, a black pair, and then got a dark blue shirt with a white leaf symbol, and then a few plain shirts in various colours, all of the shirts being short-sleeved, and then gave him the first shirt and pair of pants she picked out for him to try on, along with the small sandals and underwear. he came out and she smiled at him, and then he followed her over to the women's section.

the men groaned when they saw all the clothing, and Kagome rolled her eyes. she didn't take long to shop for herself, usually. she picked out three pairs of sandals, a few jonin shirts, five pairs of black three-quarter length pants, the same amount of dark blue ones, three pairs of shorts- three different shades of green, a dark blue colour, and a black, grey, an white pair- and then picked out several tanktops. she knew her size, and so she really didn't need to try them on.

she picked out three cloaks- two men-sized ones, her size, and Shippou's as well- then with the help of Miroku and Sesshoumaru dragged them to the register, and on the way she grabbed two packs of underwear for the men, another pack for Shippou, and three packs for herself- which she didn't let the men see what kind since it was a bit embarassing- and then the lady who she'd glared at earlier rung the clothes up and she paid the price, which Miroku's eyes had widened at. and it made a considerable dent in her wallet, too.

she packed all of the clothing into a few bags, and then they dragged them all the way back to the house, and deposited them in the front room, then went back to the stores.

"Onna-san," Sesshoumaru called out.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru?" she asked, and she turned to look at him.

"it is near to luncheon, should we not consume sustenance?" he asked, and she sweatdropped.

"sure, we can go get some food." she shrugged, then she led them to a food stall, where they all got Onigiri that they ate as they sat on a bench. Kagome was ravenous- she hadn't realized, but three hours had passed whiile they'd been in the clothing shop.

she threw away her trash in a trashcan, and the males followed suit. they followed her into the weapons shop, and looked at her curiously as she gathered two regular-sized pouches, and a young person's sized one as well, before throwing them into a plastic basket she put on her arm that she'd picked up at the entrance. she picked up three sets of shuriken and kunai, then three katanas, two rolls of white shinobi tape each, and several large packages of multi-purpose bandages. she picked up two large packs of variously sized paperbombs, and a large pack of scrolls.

she also got some pens for them to use- no idea why they were in a weapons shop but whatever- and she went to the desk where a brown-eyed girl with her brown hair in buns sat, and she put thier purchases on the large counter. the girl rung them up and Kagome payed, then left with the two men behind her- who had insisted on carrying the ridiculously heavy bags- as they went over to the small food stalls and she bought the usual foods, and carried the three bags on her own, as they all trekked back to where they now lived, Shippou sitting on Miroku's shoulders as he licked a cherry sucker.

they went into the house and Kagome immidiately went to the kitchen, and set the bags on the counter as she quickly put everything where it needed to go, then she went back to the first room with the two men behind her- as they had set the weapon-filled bags down on the counters- and she gave thier bags to them as they took them back to thier rooms, and she took hers and Shippou's back to thier rooms and set them down. she sighed as she heard a loud thud and yell come from Sesshoumaru's room, and she quickly trudged over there, her feet sore already.

this would be _very_ interesting.

* * *

**K.L.K- sorry if it's rushed or something.**

**Kagome-...jeeze....alot of shopping, ne?**

**Kisame- yup.**

**K.L.K- please--**

**Kakashi- REVIEW!**


End file.
